


Back to the drawing board

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The coffee shop au nobody asked for :)Tsukki and Yams had completely different views on the worldOne is more positiveThe other dreads it
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 22





	Back to the drawing board

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo my first time writing fanfic  
> I honestly hope at least one person enjoys this  
> There are some references to some songs like; Mr Loverman, Heather, and Never Met!  
> Inspiration from the In another life fanfic (I forgot who made it! Creds to them!)  
> I've always enjoyed baristas and coffee shop au's and stuff and I hope someone else enjoys this  
> Thank you!  
> This is also a work in progress!!!!  
> HOLY SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA TYSM FOR THE KUDOS GUYS 💞  
> Also whoever's dming me on tiktok could you please stop lol

Yamaguchi never enjoyed working at a coffee shop

Days were slow and boring. Sometimes interesting people came in but they were never regulars, the only regulars were mean and old. But he needed to pay rent, his parents kicked him out since he turned 19, they wouldn't stop nagging on him to move out. 

He never had a good relationship with his parents, he never had a good feeling around them. He always wanted to move out, they never loved him. Looking back on it, he relied on volleyball for happiness and serotonin. 

The door opened and he stopped day dreaming, he perked up and shot a look at the door. The tall blonde male shot a look back.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He started studying the other male more, he noticed; a volleyball jersey, a gym bag, glassss, and taped fingers.

The tall blonde looked around the coffee shop. Yamaguchi decided to speak up "Uh excuse me sir- Do you uh.. Play volleyball?"

The blonde responded with "Yea, anyways I need a large latte"

Yamaguchi tried his hardest to make small talk with him, he struggled. He was so interested in this guy, but scared that he's reject and hate him. "I play volleyball volleyball too, you wanna play together sometime? What's your name?" 

He made the drink, still desperately trying. The blonde glared at him "You know it's rude to ask for someone's name and not state your own"

He jolted up "Sorry, my name is uh Tadashi Yamaguchi"

The blonde fixed his glasses "Tsukishima" 

The small brown haired male brought his latte to Tsukishima "So I know this gym, it's just down the street, you wanna play volleyball some time?"

The tall blonde took the latte "Depends. Can I bring a friend of mine along with me?"

"Of course! The more the merrier" he smiled and rang Tsukishima up on the register "That'll be 5 bucks please"

Tsukishima had paid, he stayed there for a bit in awkward silence "Goodbye, Yamaguchi. See you tomorrow at that gym at 3pm"

Yamaguchi's face lit up, he nodded in agreement. There was something ominous, but intriguing about Tsukishima that Yamaguchi liked.

* * *

Yamaguchi showed up early. Nobody was there, "Huh, empty"

He worked on jump float serve while he was waiting, he was never the best at them. The door had open, someone he didn't know had walked in. He was more on the pretty shorter side, he studied him. He had dark hair, emerald eyes, and a gym bag. He introduced himself to Yams "Hello I'm Akaashi, I'm a friend of Tsukishima" Yamaguchi smiled "H-hi I'm Tadashi Yamaguchi, what position do you play?"

"Setter" he grabbed a volleyball and walked up to the net "You seem like a middle blocker, let me set for you"

Yamaguchi jolted up "How'd you know I'm a middle blocker-"

Akaashi pointed at Yams shirt "You shirt says 'middle blocker' in big letters" he gestured for Yamaguchi to block. 

Yamaguchi got nervous but blocked for him, that went on for several minutes before they heard a "Hey hey hey!" from the other side of the room. Akaashi was the first to turn.

Akaashi seemed happier since this new guy had walked in, he even walked up to this bulky grey haired guy. _Is this guy really that old?_ Yamaguchi seemed confused but went with it. "Hey uh- do either of you guys know how many people Tsukishima invited?"

Akaashi looked back at Yams "Lets see, he invited; me, Bokuto, and kuroo. So 3 people"

"Oh ok, thanks for telling me, I hope you don't mind I invited some friends of my own" Yamaguchi nervously scratched the back of his head.

"So uh who are you" Yamaguchi pointed at the grey haired guy.

"Well I'm -" he paused and whispered to Akaashi "Akaashi who am I"

Akaashi sighed "Bokuto-san this is Tadashi, Tadashi this is Bokuto"

* * *

Several hours had passed, nobody else was coming so the three boys were just training. 

"HEY SORRY I'M LATE" A small carrot topped boy, and a taller dark haired one barged into the gym.

"Oh hey Hinata, I see you and Kageyama came together" Yamaguchi passed the ball to Akaashi and ran up to Hinata. He leaned down to him and whispered "I have to talk to you tomorrow at work"

The ginger haired boy nodded and smiled. 

"Boke, c'mon idiot let's introduce ourselves to these other guys" The taller boy bowed "I am Tobio Kageyama, the shortie is Hinata"

Hinata looked at the other two standing across the room from him "What positions do you guys play? I'm a wing spiker, I'm the best in my team, I really should've been the captain but it's whatever"

"You dumbass isn't the grey haired guy on your team" Kageyama glared at Hinata 

"OH HEY BOKUTO!" Hinata ran up to him "HEY IS THAT AKAASHI? HEY AKAASHI!"

Bokuto and Hinata ran and danced around the court while the two dark haired boys talked, Yamaguchi watched them danced and smiled.

* * *

It had been 30 minutes before the last two had arrived. 

"Hey sorry we're really late, Kur-" Tsukishima had been cut off by Bokuto's yelling "JESUS CHRIST TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH ROOSTER HEAD" 


End file.
